


Innocence - Experience

by Gail Riordan (lferion)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Introspection, Poetry, Zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-01
Updated: 2005-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Gail%20Riordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two haiku written for 'Songs of Innocence, Songs of Experience'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence - Experience

Innocent eyes see  
The wonder in stars and stones  
Possibilites

Experience knows  
Stars burn, stones obdurate fall  
Yet, wonder remains


End file.
